


Lifetime Supply of Cookies

by TopazWolf (ShadowBobcat10)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Comedy, Cookies, Dark Comedy, Fairy Tale Elements, Fantasy, Gen, Humor, Humorous Ending, Parody, Random & Short, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7671829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowBobcat10/pseuds/TopazWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannah really loves cookies. Like really loves them. She'll do just about anything for them. And it really isn't unusual for people to love cookies so much they'd... (spoiler), so stop giving me weird looks and laughing. So enjoy the cookie feast, and I hope you read this with a cookie in hand (and more waiting).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifetime Supply of Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: I wrote this for a contest on Penana, but it's still a funny story. It is inspired by a fanfiction I read, What Max Would Do For a Lifetime Supply of Cookies (on http://fanfiction.net/s/6324550/1/What-Max-Would-do-for-a-Lifetime-Supply-of-Cookies).   
> Now on YouTube! Hear the audio recording here, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YBrTPT0CtBg&feature=youtu.be.

Hannah had three sisters. Amy, the oldest, was tall, blond, and a great athlete. All the boys loved her, and she loved all the attention. Joan, the second oldest, had brown hair and beautiful grey eyes. She was shy, and her other sisters didn't bother her much. Hannah, the third oldest, had light brown hair and green eyes the color of a forest. She loved cookies almost more than people, and only because she didn't have to make the choice yet. Last, we have Rachel, the youngest sister, who was a pain to everyone around her. She had unruly ash blond hair was a total prankster. Now that we know who everyone is, let's get on with the interesting part of the story.

The four girls lived in a small fairy-tale cabin in the middle of a forest. One day, Hannah took a stroll in the woods. She crossed the usual stream, weaved through a deer trail to a clearing, and gazed at the wildlife on the other side of the tree line. On the other side of the tree line, sinister things were said to occur. Some said there was a lady demon on the other side who gave their unfortunate guests illnesses no man knew how to cure, and stranger things beyond reason. Hannah really wanted to go beyond the tree line.

Amy, who always took care of her sisters, had followed Hannah and called the green-eyed sister in for a fresh batch of - you guessed it - cookies. The beautiful and shy Joan was a great baker, and Hannah could never resist her second older sister's cookies. The only problem was Joan only baked on Friday's, and she didn't always bake cookies.

Hannah went home and enjoyed the oozing, melt-in-mouth chocolate chip cookies. Especially the chocolate chips. She couldn't live without chocolate chips in cookies. Too bad Joan didn't ever put enough.

After gulping down ten cookies in one sitting, Hannah headed out to the clearing just beyond the magical tree line again. Staring into the forest, she decided it was time to adventure into the dark pine forest beyond the tree line of the oak forest she lived in.

The first thing Hanna realized was she still had five cookies in her pocket. She quickly inhaled them. The second and less important thing Hannah realized was that the air had become alarmingly cold. On the other side of the clearing, the sun shone brightly. On the pine side of the forest, the pine needles blocked out all sunlight, and nasty noises bounced around the shadows. Hannah shivered, but continued on her adventure.

Hannah passed a cold black stream, and feeling thirsty, she tried some of the running water. She drank it, splashed some on her face, and put her feet in the water. About five minutes later, she realized something weird. Her body was becoming numb.

While she was still able to move her limbs, Hannah rushed out of the river in a shivering mess. Collapsing onto the cold, icy bank, Hannah promptly fell asleep. And no, she did not die of hypothermia because we haven't gotten to the cookie feast part yet.

In the morning, which didn't feel like morning because the light level was the same as the night in the pine forest, Hannah woke up the face of a young ginger girl, no older than ten. The girl's leaf-green eyes, so much like Hannah's, bore into Hannah's mind. The young girl blinked and the eyes turned brown, the color of chocolate chips melting into golden brown and delicious cookie dough.

"Do you want a cookie?" the young girl asked. Hannah's mouth watered. The scent of fresh baked cookies filled her nose.

"Yes!" Hannah exclaimed. "Where, where do you have cookies?"

The red-head pulled a cookie out of thin air, like magic. Hannah oohed.

"How did you do that?" Hannah asked.

"I can do this, and more," the girl said, handing Hannah the cookie. "Do you want a lifetime supply of chocolate chip cookies?"

Hannah nodded so hard it looked like her head would swing off. "Yes! Double yes!"

The ginger handed Hannah a velvet pouch. "Now, if you do what I ask, this pouch will supply you with unlimited cookies. If you lose it," the ginger threw it into the river, "just count to three," the bag appeared in her hand, "and voila."

"What do you ask?" Hannah begged. "Whatever it is, I will do it."

The red-head smiled. "I want to heads of your three sisters."

Hannah gasped. "How could I do that?"

"You don't have to if you don't want," the young girl smiled. "But if you want the cookies, this is what you must do." And with that, Hannah appeared back on the bright side of the tree line with the warm brown pouch in her hand.

Hannah stuffed her hand in the pouch to see if she could pull a cookie out. No luck. It looked like the strange cookie-eyed girl wasn't joking. She really did want the heads of Hannah's three sisters.

When Hannah got home, her sisters hugged her dearly. Even the youngest sister, Rachel, told Hannah she missed her, which was rare. By then, Hannah already decided what to do.

After digging three graves in the clearing, Hannah went home and pulled a warm, gooey, chocolaty cookie out of her brown, velvet pouch.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to tell me how horrible Hannah is as a person, but just be glad that I didn't make the strange girl in the forest go back on her word :P


End file.
